Sabor exótico
by MissLujuria93
Summary: Naruto decide tomarse un descanso en una heladería despues de un duro día de entrenamiento, sin saber que esa noche iba a cansarse más de lo normal por culpa de cierto azabache que no parará hasta hacerlo caer ante sus encantos... mal resumen pero we xD


Holas!! ^0^

pff llevo muchisimo tiempo sin pasarme por aqui, tengo millones de fics sin terminar y les pido perdon por ser tan tardona e insensible T_T

Espero que disfruen del fic y lo lean hasta el final eh?? que mira que se lo tentador que es ir directamente al lemon, que nos conocemos y como me entere... ¬¬ xDD No entretengo mas, disfruten ^^

* * *

**Sabor exótico**

Suspiró, llevaba más de media mañana buscando un sitio donde descansar y poder calmar su sed y no hacía más que ver bares cerrados y tiendas casi a punto de hacer lo mismo, había pasado un buen rato entrenando y necesitaba algo que le devolviese las fuerzas, no le importaba qué fuera, había pensado en ir al Ichiraku y tomarse un buen plato de Ramen, pero al darse cuenta de la cantidad de camino que tendría que recorrer para llegar prefirió buscar un lugar más cercano.

Se detuvo sin darse cuenta en frente de una heladería, mostrando una sonrisa zorruna al ver por fin un lugar abierto a esas horas, entró mirando un par de veces a su alrededor, sorprendido al ver a tanta gente, mejor para él, se sentiría un poco avergonzado si fuera el único en un sitio tan grande, esperó con paciencia a que alguien le atendiera y pidió un buen helado de vainilla y chocolate, el cual no tardaron demasiado en servirle gracias a que la mayoría de la gente ya tenía su pedido, amplió su sonrisa comiéndose el helado como un loco, estaba muerto de hambre.

Dejó de comer de repente deteniéndose a observar el helado con detenimiento, la vainilla contrastaba a la perfección con el chocolate, era curioso, justamente era eso lo que pensaba el rubio cuando iba al lado del Uchiha menor, su piel blanca, su pelo azabache, sus ojos negros… eran muy diferentes, no había más que verle a él con su piel morena, su pelo rubio y sus ojos cielo, siempre le había gustado ese contraste, odiaba la igualdad, precisamente él había conseguido destacar por ser diferente a los demás, eso era lo que le hacía especial.

Siguió devorando el helado sin darse cuenta de que todo el mundo le miraba con los ojos como platos, se notaba que había pasado el día entero sin comer nada, soltó una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta de ese detalle aunque no dejó de comer con tanta rapidez aun así, no podía más, con el calor que hacía ese día en Konoha como para aguantarse todo el día sin comer, suspiró satisfecho dando un grito de sorpresa al sentir temblar la mesa, advirtiéndole de que alguien se había sentado a su lado, se relajó al darse cuenta de quien era el que estaba a su lado.

-¡¡Sasuke-baka!! Me has asustado…

-Dobe, si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar…-ese comentario le hizo al rubio inflar graciosamente las mejillas, el azabache siempre encontraba una forma de molestarlo por mas tonta que fuera.

-No te importa, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, te recuerdo que soy el Hokage…

-Me importa muy poco quien seas ahora, para mi sigues siendo un dobe.

-… Baka-el menor desinfló los mofletes adoptando una pose más seria, no tenía fuerzas para enfadarse después de lo cansado que había sido el entrenamiento, ya tendría tiempo para eso, en ese momento lo único que quería era comer y dormir, ya había tenido mucho movimiento ese día.

-… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás que da pena verte…

-Nada, acabo de venir de entrenar, nada más…

-Pues estás hecho un asco, deberías pagar de una vez e irte a casa, ¿sabes que hora es?

-Sasuke, no eres mi padre, además ¿qué hay de ti? Tú también deberías estar en casa…

-Lo sé, pero me da lo mismo… Y si, debería, pero no me apetece meterme en casa ahora…

-¿lo ves? Entonces déjame en paz que a mi tampoco me apetece meterme en casa ahora…-el menor miró mal a su acompañante y volvió a concentrarse en el helado que tenía delante, aunque ya casi no quedaba ni rastro de el.

-Lo que tu digas…-Sasuke suspiró, aunque hubiera crecido físicamente seguía siendo un crío había notado muchos cambios en él, sus rasgos eran más adultos, era muchísimo más atractivo y se le veía mucho más fuerte que antes, además de que había aumentado considerablemente de altura, pero de las cosas que más le gustaban del portador del kyuubi era que por más que pasara el tiempo nunca cambiaba su manera de pensar y de actuar ante los demás y eso le tranquilizaba, no quería que algún día cambiase su actitud con él, eso era lo que más temía después de su partida de Konoha.

-Sasuke…-creyó llamar Naruto, su voz había parecido un susurro mas que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Perdona, es que estoy cansado, no quería hablarte así…

-…-el azabache sonrió o al menos creyó sonreír, sabía el esfuerzo tan grande que hacía el ojiazul todas las mañanas, por eso no le importaba que le contestase mal a veces, lo entendía muy bien.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, el rubio cada vez estaba más nervioso, ya no solo era el calor que desprendía el ambiente ni verse rodeado de tanta gente, es que el silencio nunca le había gustado y menos en una situación tan tensa como la de ese momento, aunque siempre se sentía inquieto con el Uchiha al lado esa vez había algo diferente, la tensión parecía ser mayor que antes, mucho mayor.

-Sasuke…-volvió a llamar, obteniendo un "hum" como respuesta-¿Quién es?

-¿quién es quien?-el ojinegro le miró confundido.

-Ella… Esa ropa que traes es para algo más que dar un paseo ¿a que si?

-¿tanto se me nota?-Naruto dejó escapar una risita graciosa antes de volver a bajar la cabeza, echando un segundo vistazo al Uchiha menor, iba con una camisa negra a juego con la chaqueta y los pantalones, el conjunto era muy elegante y aparentemente no tenía ninguna imperfección, se notaba que lo había preparado cuidadosamente.

-Si, mucho… es la primera vez que te veo sin kimono desde que estás aquí… otra vez-las palabras del menor parecían dolidas, Sasuke lo notó al instante aunque como de costumbre no dijo nada-¿es guapa o guapo?-se atrevió a preguntar dejando parado a Sasuke.

-¿te interesa mucho saber eso?

-si, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa… pero si no quieres decirlo no pasa nada-Naruto se encogió de hombros, sorprendido al notar como Sasuke se sonrojaba levemente, pero sin decir nada.

-Pues… digamos que es guapa…

-¿Sakura, Hinata, Ten ten…?

-No voy a decir nombres, confórmate con saber que es una chica…

-… Antipático-el rubio resopló con molestia, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No tiene importancia, además solo vamos a dar un paseo, nada más...

-ajam… Mentiroso…-la mirada achinada y sospechosa de Naruto hizo que Sasuke no pudiera más y estallara de risa para sorpresa del menor, quien respondió una sonrisa.

-lo digo en serio-respondió el azabache cuando por fin pudo parar de reír, Naruto seguía mirándole con cara desconfiada.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…-Sasuke asintió con un cabeceo-Es raro…

-¿El qué?-Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-que… solo te ríes así cuando estás conmigo…-Sasuke volvió a sonrojarse con más intensidad, se sentía como un idiota por ponerse nervioso con un comentario así, pero no podía evitarlo.

-no sé de qué hablas…

-¿lo ves? Ahora te dio por ponerte nervioso… ¿por qué solo te pasa conmigo? Con los demás eres todavía más frío de lo normal, en cambio ahora… no sé, estás diferente…

-deja de decir tonterías, dobe…-Naruto sonrió con picardía, mirando fijamente a su compañero, quien le desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

-Estás nervioso…

-No lo estoy…

-Si, lo estás…

-Que no…

-Que si…

-Naruto, cállate o te juro por mis muertos que te saco el helado antes de digerirlo…

El rubio tragó saliva y dejó de picar al azabache, aunque por más que lo negara sabía que había algo que le hacía ser diferente cuando estaba a su lado, fuera lo que fuera.

-Bueno, pero que conste que no me das miedo…-el azabache carraspeó.

-Lo que tú digas…

De nuevo ese agobiante silencio que tan nervioso empezaba a poner tanto al rubio como al vengador, al ritmo que llevaban no sabían quien sería el primero en romper el hielo, aunque lo que si estaba claro es que o lo hacía alguno de los dos o no podrían soportarlo mucho tiempo más.

-Sakura…

-¿Eh?

-Que he quedado con Sakura…

-¡Ah!... eso si que es raro, nunca la has hecho mucho caso y eso que sabías que a ella le gustabas…

-ya te he dicho que solo vamos a dar un paseo…

-pero ella querrá algo más…

-y si es así ¿qué? ¿Te importa?

-¡Pues si!... digo… yo…-el rubio sintió arder sus mejillas al escucharse hablar, había metido la pata o al menos eso le decía la expresión de Sasuke en ese momento-olvídalo…

-¿y eso por qué?-siguió el vengador ignorando la petición de Naruto, quien empezó a jugar con los dedos al estilo Hinata.

-Te he dicho que lo olvides…

-sabes que no pararé hasta que me contestes…

-Sasuke… Mas te vale que de verdad hayas quedado con Sakura… porque me cuesta mucho trabajo aguantarme ¿sabes?... no te sabes cuanto…

-Naruto…-el azabache abrió los ojos más de lo normal al escuchar hablar al menor, se imaginaba cualquier respuesta menos esa, Naruto desvió la mirada muerto de vergüenza-¿qué es lo que estás aguantando?-Sasuke tragó saliva.

-muchas cosas… pero no quiero hacerle daño a Sakura, es muy importante para mi… por eso… quiero aguantarme pero no quiero aguantarme, ¿me explico?

-pues no, dobe…

-bueno, no importa, solo… pásatelo bien con ella, ayer la vi. Muy emocionada y no sabía por qué… Seguro que era por ti

-Claro, pero… no quiero que se haga ilusiones…

-se las ha hecho ya baka, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo lleva esperando esa cita?

-si, pero sabes que no me gusta…

-¿y que tipo de chica te gusta, Sasuke?-la voz de Naruto se volvió más ronca de lo normal, cosa que consiguió poner nervioso al moreno.

-¿no se te olvida añadirle algo a esa pregunta?

-Bueno, ¿qué tipo de chica o chico te gusta?-Naruto se puso nervioso, esa pregunta sonaba muy obvia y se le notaba demasiado el interés, pero le dio lo mismo.

-Pues… pues me gustan rubios, de ojos azules, piel morena, con marcas en las mejillas y que su nombre empiece preferiblemente por "N", ¿conoces alguno?

Naruto tragó saliva, sonrojándose levemente y desviando lo más que pudo la mirada a su compañero, Sasuke sonrió, ¿para qué dar más rodeos? Estaba claro qué querían los dos y pensaba satisfacerse tanto a él mismo como al rubio, aunque al parecer ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para esas cosas.

-Sasuke, no me tomes el pelo…

-No lo hago…prefiero tomarte otras cosas…-Susurró acercándose levemente al menor, sonriendo satisfecho al notar como las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaban con su cercanía, no pudo evitar afilar levemente la mirada un poco incómodo al no poder dejar de mirar fijamente a Naruto, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque estando frente a frente era algo difícil.

-p-para… Sa-Sasuke… en serio…-Naruto empezaba a tartamudear por culpa del nerviosismo, por un momento tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de allí pero sus piernas no parecían estar de acuerdo con él.

-¿de verdad quieres que pare, Naruto?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior mientras se entretenía mirando como el rubio empezaba a sudar, no había duda de que le estaba poniendo nervioso y eso le encantaba, lo único que el azabache tenía que hacer era inventar una buena excusa para no ir a la cita con la pelirrosa, porque no pensaba ir después de eso, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando una oportunidad para acercarse el ojiazul y se odiaría si la desaprovechase, además empezaba a tener un incontrolable impulso de tirarse encima del rubio en ese mismo momento y meterle de todo menos miedo, le importaba poco dónde estuvieran, el que no quisiera que no mirara, aunque dudaba que alguien se perdiera la escena si se les ocurría hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

-¡¡No!!… ¡¡digo si!!… ¡digo...! ¡¡Joder!! ¡Me confundes!-Naruto infló los mofletes al escuchar la carcajada del azabache, verle morder de esa forma tan sensual sus labios le hacía desearlo todavía más, lo peor es que el moreno se estaba dando cuenta.

Sasuke se levantó de su sitio para quedar al lado del ojiazul, quien se alejó de su lado todo lo que el espacio le permitía, pero no era suficiente, conociendo al Uchiha menor haría falta mas que eso para deshacerse de él, antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar la cogió la cara con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas en el proceso, sintiendo de cerca el calor que desprendía la piel del rubio, este se resistía aunque no conseguía deshacerse del agarre, mientas el azabache acercaba los labios a los suyos con demasiada tranquilidad, al menos para él.

-Naruto…-susurró casi a punto de rozar los labios del menor- lo siento por Sakura…

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada ya sentía los labios de Sasuke moverse suavemente sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos en un intento de convencerse a si mismo de que estaba soñando, de que el azabache estaba con la pelirrosa y no besándolo, que nadie les estaba observando en ese momento, pero claramente Sasuke estaba con él, besándolo, Sakura estaba a punto de sufrir un plantón y todo el mundo estaba pendiente de esa escena, le gustara o no.

Al no notar resistencia Sasuke decidió ir un poco más lejos, sosteniendo con fuerza la nuca del rubio para profundizar el beso, sintiendo como intentaba apartarlo de su cuerpo sin conseguir mucho, sabía perfectamente que ese no era un buen sitio para hacer lo que estaban haciendo, pero si dejaba que el rubio se liberara de su agarre se iría corriendo sin más explicaciones y quería acabar lo que había empezado, sin importarle los quejidos de protesta del rubio lamió sus labios, probando el sabor del helado y el suyo propio, sabía un millón de veces mejor de lo que esperaba, en cuanto notó como el cuerpo del menor se relajaba acarició su nuca con suavidad, atrayendo su cintura hacia él sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que Naruto estaba totalmente embobado con las caricias del vengador, para que luego dijeran que cuando un día se empezaba mal acababa mucho peor.

Naruto "despertó" al notar como Sasuke se removía inquieto como si algo le molestase, su cara enrojeció al 100% al darse cuenta de que un "pequeño problemilla" entre las piernas del moreno empezaba a hacerse un poco más grande de lo normal, su rubor aumentó cuando escuchó como un gemido ahogado salía de los labios de Sasuke al notar la hinchazón, quien no lograba entender como había podido aguantar hasta ese momento frente al ojiazul, Naruto se separó todo lo que pudo del mayor para coger aire, pero este no le dejaba a penas moverse, lo abrazaba de una forma muy posesiva incluso para ser él. Sus intentos por escapar del agarre del moreno cesaron al sentir la lengua caliente de este lamer su lóbulo derecho, haciéndole temblar, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, encima se sentía constantemente observado por esa pandilla de pervertidos que tenían alrededor, de los cuales algunos ya habían comenzado a calentarse, pero parecía que a Sasuke no le molestaba ese detalle, mas bien sonreía con malicia, como si quisiera provocarles envidia.

Al final el rubio prefirió dejar de resistirse y disfrutar del momento, nadie le decía que volvería a repetirse, sin darse cuenta llevó una mano a un muslo del azabache, haciéndole temblar, Naruto sonrió, le gustaba que fuera tan sensible, ya que no lo era hablando al menos que lo fuera al tacto, esta vez con mala intención fue acercando su mano a la entrepierna del azabache, haciendo círculos a su alrededor sin llegar a rozar a penas la tela del pantalón, cosa que desesperó un poco al moreno, aunque le dejó continuar.

Naruto se dejó de rodeos y atacó los labios del mayor con hambre hasta hacerlos sangrar, probando ese sabor dulce y metálico que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, Sasuke lo separó de su cuerpo para sentarlo entre sus piernas, los dos gimieron con fuerza al notar la presión que ejercía el miembro del azabache en el redondito trasero del rubio, cuando se vieron sin aire se separaron con rapidez, sintiendo el aliento contrario chocar contra sus enrojecidos labios, todo era excitante, el momento, el lugar, la forma… aunque Naruto no dejaba de tener vergüenza al verse así delante de personas que no conocía, Sasuke sonrió, ya se encargaría él mismo de quitarle la vergüenza de encima…

-¿quieres que pare, Naruto?-preguntó el Uchiha menor besuqueando los hinchados labios canela, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Contento por la respuesta del rubio el moreno le quitó la camisa de encima, mas que quitársela la desgarró, haciendo gritar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor incluyendo a Naruto, sin darle tiempo a quejarse acarició su pecho, fijándose en el perfecto contraste que hacía su mano tan pálida con la piel tostada del ojiazul, bajó sus labios a ese mismo lugar besando lada porción de piel que se encontraba en su camino, escuchando los imperceptibles suspiros de Naruto, quien cerraba los ojos dejándose hacer, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando su cuello libre para cualquier cosa que a Sasuke le apeteciera hacer con el, sin perder el tiempo dirigió sus labios a su clavícula, enterrando los dientes en ella y sacando un gemido general por parte de todos.

-e-espera s-s-sasu…ke… a-aquí… no… ahh…-intentó hablar el rubio, le daba mucha vergüenza esa situación aunque sabía que no conseguiría hacer que Sasuke cambiara de opinión.

Sasuke no respondió, se dedicó a marcar su cuello mientras se deshacía de la ropa que les estorbaba con rapidez sin darle al rubio oportunidad de quejarse, necesitaba deshacerse pronto de sus pantalones o acabaría explotando, además no parecía ser el único con ese problema encima.

En un segundo estaban totalmente desnudos frente a un montón de gente aunque el único avergonzado allí era Naruto, ver a tantas personas masturbarse a su costa mientras su mejor amigo intenta tirárselo en una heladería no estaba en sus planes, aunque en el fondo no quería que eso parase, Sasuke se abrió de piernas delante del rubio poniéndose lo mas cómodo que podía en ese asiento tan duro, Naruto le miró con timidez unos segundos y se acercó a él, no podía negar que era la primera vez que hacía eso porque no sabía ni por donde empezar, Sasuke sonrió cogiendo la mano del rubio y acercándola a su erección, Naruto tragó saliva y envolvió ese pedazo de carne caliente entre sus manos, ardiendo al escuchar un pequeño y mal intencionado gemido de Sasuke, parecía que le había cogido el gusto a ponerle nervioso.

Con timidez empezó a masajear su miembro, intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible aunque sus caricias eran demasiado inexpertas, la mirada del moreno se ensombreció de placer mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo con asco las miradas pervertidas de los que les estaban mirando, ya nadie se preocupaba por lo que comía, sino por lo que estaban comiendo ellos dos, por un momento pensó en levantarse y deshacerse de una vez de ellos, pero no quería moverse de su sitio, menos en ese momento, soltó un fuerte gruñido al sentir el contacto de la lengua del rubio con su enfebrecida piel, ese gruñido aumentó de volumen cuando sintió esa misma calidez envolver su glande, puede que Naruto no tuviera experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, pero de todas formas le volvía loco, su piel en ese momento estaba hipersensible, así que el mas mínimo roce le provocaba unos fuertes temblores que le sacudían todo el cuerpo sin tregua.

Sasuke arqueó flexiblemente la espalda, obligando a Naruto a tragarse del todo su erección hasta casi ahogarse, aunque no se quejó, el azabache agachó la cabeza para besar a su compañero, a quien de escucharlo gemir se le había marcado una bonita erección, las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron de la impaciencia y la excitación del momento, Naruto se levantó sonriendo al ver la cara de protesta del azabache, montando sus caderas y gimiendo al sentir como el miembro del moreno acariciaba sus muslos internos con suavidad, Sasuke le sujetó con firmeza de las caderas al ver que el rubio se daba demasiada prisa, antes se suponía que tendría que prepararlo o si no acabaría sin poderse sentar en medio mes.

Nuevamente la erección de Sasuke creció al sentir como el rubio sujetaba ambos miembros y empezaba a frotarlos con energía y velocidad, el moreno le detuvo antes de explotar para evitar el bajón que le produciría después acabar tan rápido, separó con delicadeza las nalgas del rubio presionando su entrada levemente con el glande, simulando una penetración, hacía mucho tiempo que quería sentir la calidez de ese delicioso orificio y por nada del mundo desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

-Ahh… S-Sasu…ke…ya… da-date… prisa… no puedo… ahh…-los gemidos desesperados de Naruto solo lo encendían más, aunque no quería penetrarle tan pronto no podía más, si no lo hacia reventaría.

-es…espera un… poco mas…-intentó hablar el moreno, mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar mientras unos cuantos gemidos de fondo acompañaban a los suyos.

-¡¡Ahh!!...ya…S-Sasu…ke…hazlo…!!ahh!!

Sasuke acabó estallando y clavándole su "estaca" de un solo golpe, escuchando el desgarrador grito de Naruto, sabia que debía haberlo preparado antes pero no podía aguantar mas, esperó pacientemente a que el menor lograra acostumbrarse antes de empezar a moverse con lentitud, sostuvo con delicadeza las caderas contrarias para ayudarlo a moverse sobre él, escuchando un imperceptible suspiro de Naruto, quien intentaba relajarse con mucho esfuerzo, el ardor que sentía bajaba lentamente por sus muslos, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando, suspiró repetidas veces hasta lograr tranquilizarse y empezó a disfrutarlo un poco, la delicadeza con la que Sasuke le trataba le hacía coger confianza poco a poco.

El azabache paseó lentamente su lengua por la oreja del menor que más cerca le pillaba, mordisqueando levemente el lóbulo, dejó de moverse durante unos segundos haciendo protestar a Naruto, aunque le apeteciera torturarle un poco ni el mismo podría aguantar si parase en ese mismo instante, así que volvió a la carga esta vez con fuerza, sacándole mas de un grito al rubio, separó un poco más los muslos del menor, embistiéndole con más precisión y profundidad, no podían aguantar más y los gemidos roncos de Naruto no ayudaban mucho a Sasuke, un par de embestidas más y ambos gritaron al unísono, explotando el rubio sobre el vientre del azabache y este en su interior, Naruto abrió excesivamente los ojos, por un momento parecía que las orbitas se le salían de los ojos, aun con el cansancio Sasuke seguía moviéndose, no podía parar aunque ambos estaban cansados.

Miraron a las demás personas que estaban con ellos con la baba colgando, parecía que no eran los únicos que habían pasado un buen rato, Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto, quien se sonrojó desviándole la mirada, el moreno sonrió besando cariñosamente su nuca y recuperando el aliento, sintiendo como el rubio se acurrucaba entre sus brazos totalmente agotado, aunque lo suficientemente despierto para escuchar las palabras del vengador.

-lo siento por sakura… pero Sasuke Uchiha ya tiene dueño…-Naruto frunció el ceño un poco confundido, estuvo a punto de hacer una pregunta pero los labios del azabache cubrieron los suyos sin darle oportunidad-se llama… Naruto Uzumaki…

Naruto sonrió, no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso y menos con el Uchiha menor, pero se alegraba, solo esperaba que a Sasuke le gustara el riesgo tanto como aparentaba, porque pensaba repetirlo muchas más veces… sin importarles la compañía.

~FIN~

* * *

Estoy mas pervertida d lo normal ultimamente asi que espero no haberme pasado de la ralla xDD espero que les gustase ^^ (y que no leyeran solo el lemon ¬.¬ xD)


End file.
